V3.6
* Legendary skin: * Visual and Gameplay Update: ** ** * Freljord event |Related = Patch 3.6 Notes |Prev = V3.5 (Balance update) |Next = V3.7 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch: * * * * * * League of Legends V3.6 Champions ; * (Innate) ** After a brief cooldown, Lissandra's next ability costs no mana. Hitting an enemy with movement impairing abilities reduces Iceborn's cooldown. * (Q) ** Lissandra throws a spear of ice that shatters on contact with the first enemy struck, dealing damage and slowing their movement speed for a short duration. Enemies behind the struck target also take damage. * (W) ** Lissandra freezes the area around her, dealing damage to nearby enemies and rooting them for a short duration. * (E) ** Lissandra casts a slow-moving, long-range ice claw in a line, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. Re-activating Glacial Path teleports Lissandra to the claw's current location. * (Ultimate) ** On enemy cast: Lissandra freezes an enemy champion, damaging and stunning them briefly. Dark Ice emanates from the target, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. ** On self-cast: Lissandra encases herself in ice, rooting herself in place briefly and becoming untargetable and invulnerable. Dark Ice emanates from Lissandra, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. ; - * Stats ** Base health reduced to 440 from 450. ** Health per level reduced to 95 from 85. ** Base attack damage reduced to 52 from 54. ** Attack damage per level reduced to from . ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from 3.5. * - ** Damaging an enemy with an ability or basic attack grants bonus armor and reduces movement-slowing effects on Sejuani by % for 2 seconds. ** : Sejuani's basic attacks apply Frost, reducing enemy movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now deals bonus damage equal to of targets' maximum health}} (300 maximum to monsters). ** Now knocks up targets damaged by the charge. ** Mana cost increased to mana from . ** Cooldown decreased to seconds from . * ** Renamed from . ** Sejuani's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage to the target and enemies near it. She then swings her flail, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If the autoattack is not consumed or this ability is reactivated, Sejuani immediately starts swinging her flail. ** Bonus on-hit magic damage: ** Area of effect damage adjusted to over 4 seconds from % of Sejuani's maximum health)}} over 6 seconds. ** Area of effect damage no longer amplified on targets. ** Cooldown adjusted to seconds from 10. * ** Sejuani's basic attacks and abilities apply . ** Slow increased at early ranks to % from %. ** Slow duration decreased at early ranks to seconds from 3. * ** Crowd control duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** No longer halves stun duration on secondary targets on a direct hit. ** Slows targets by 90%, instead if it explodes at the end of its range. ; - * (Innate) ** Renamed from * (Q) ** Renamed from ** Damage adjusted to (+ attack damage) from (+ attack damage) ** Now slows target by 75% for seconds on hit. ** Animation speed scales with Trundle's attack speed. * (W) ** Renamed from ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Now grants % increased healing to Trundle. ** No longer grants tenacity. * (E) ** Renamed from ** Now interrupts channels. ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from . * (Ultimate) ** Renamed from ** Damage dealt/health stolen now % max health damage instead of ** Armor and magic resist stolen adjusted to 40% from %. ** Subjugate still drains half instantly and half over time. The half over time now occurs over 4 seconds, reduced from 6 seconds. ** The bonus/reduced bonus armor and magic resist now persist for 4 seconds after the drain ends, instead of expiring immediately (total duration now 8 seconds, up from 6). ; * ** Now properly bounces to other targets after hitting an enemy affected by . ; * ** Fixed a bug where using Missile Barrage restarted the cooldown for gaining another missile. ; * ** Can be cast at any health value, but will not reduce health below 1. * ** Can be cast at any health value, but will not reduce health below 1. ; * ** Reverted a recent change affecting how Draven was led by Spinning Axe, restoring prior functionality. ** Axe drop location will no longer be placed on the far side of impassable terrain from Draven. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Pulsefire Ezreal would occasionally not see gold popups for some of his last hits on targets in plain view. ** Fixed a bug where Pulsefire Ezreal would play his death animation a second time if was leveled up while dead. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Fiddlesticks would not immediately attack his target after successfully channeling Drain. ; * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Movement speed bonus increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 45 at all ranks. ; * Stats ** Mana per level increased to 55 from 50. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Attack speed slow amount has been halved. ; * ** No longer expends if the target dies before Consume resolves. ; * ** Can be cast at any health value, but will not reduce health below 1. ; * ** Now has a ability power ratio. * ** Passive as Quinn now grants movement speed in addition to the attack speed bonus. * ** Now briefly interrupts the target. * ** Maximum movement speed bonus increased to % from 80% at all ranks. ** Base movement speed bonus increased to % from 20% at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** *** Now can be cast 1 second after activating Tag Team, down from . ; * ** No longer prevents Rumble from automatically acquiring basic attack targets. ; * ** Fixed a bug that caused Ki Strike to be consumed when attacking wards. ; * ** Now also grants its effect when and hit enemy champions. ; * ** Damage increased to from . ** Passive moved to . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Now has previous passive (bonus damage on basic attacks). ** Fixed a bug that caused the passive's damage to be consumed when attacking wards. ** Fixed a bug where Flay sometimes dealt more damage than intended. ; * ** Active damage changed to physical instead of magic. ** Active damage changed to (+ attack damage) from (+ total attack damage). ** Active attack speed increased to % from %. ** No longer grants attack speed as a persistent effect. ** New persistent effect: Basic attacks deal 15% of his total attack damage as bonus physical damage on hit. * ** Udyr now only dashes when stunning champions. ; * ** Range now accurately matches her attack range. ; * ** Fixed a bug that caused Vault Breaker to become uncastable after activation. * ** Can no longer be cast while charging . ; * General ** Increased transparency when in brush. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Hitting minions and monsters no longer reduces cooldown. ** Hitting enemy champions reduces cooldown by 2 seconds, up from 1. Items ; * Cost increased to 350 gold from 250. ; * Champions are limited to a maximum of 5 health potions in their inventory. ; * Champions are limited to a maximum of 5 mana potions in their inventory. ; * Upgrade cost reduced to 650 gold from 700 (total cost reduced to 1000 from 1050). ; * Combine cost reduced to 265 from 665 ** Total cost reduced to 1900 from 2300. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. ; * Combine cost increased to 600 from 200 ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Limited to 1 Boots item at a time. The Howling Abyss :The Howling Abyss has replaced The Proving Grounds in custom games and the basic tutorial. * A 5v5 All-Random queue has been enabled for matches played on the Howling Abyss. * Restricted to players of level 5 or above. * Players may reroll for a different champion in Champion Select for 250 reroll points * All players have been credited with 250 reroll points. * Additional reroll points are gained by completing matchmade Howling Abyss games. * Reroll point gains increase based on the number of champions the player owns. * Reroll point count can be checked in the player profile. * Unique phrases with different champions when purchasing from the store. Game Interface * Smart Ping ** Updated the ping icons to better match other game visuals. * Item shop ** Can now be resized by dragging from the bottom right-hand corner. ** Default size now determined by screen resolution. Leagues * Fixed an issue where the end of game screen would incorrectly show "League info processing" instead of updating immediately. * Champion headers designed for each specific league have been added to the Leagues tab in player profiles. * LP 'clamping' has been smoothed. Players will experience more predictable LP gains and losses as they approach 100 LP * Dodging a match in a promotional series now counts as 1 loss. This will still end your series if you were one loss away from losing it. General * / ** Now immune to effects that would reduce their damage. * , and ** The kill messages are now bolded in chat. * Twisted Treeline altar capture messages are now bolded in chat. * Items with charges now display the charge counter in the inventory rather than displaying as a buff. * Players will no longer see reconnect messages from the enemy team. * has replaced in the basic tutorial. * Spell shields now only block one spell even if multiple spells hit the target in rapid succession. * Blind Random has been added as a pick type in custom games. This mode works the same as All Random, but the enemy team's champions will not be displayed in champion select. Undocumented changes Champions * ** Received a new splash art and icon. * and ** Received new voice overs. Howling Abyss items ; - * + + = * 180 health, 12 health regeneration * Gain 30% movement speed, 20 armor and 20 magic resistance for 2 seconds. 25 second cooldown. Nearby enemy spell casts reduce the cooldown by 1 second. ; - * Costs and one (1) can be purchased per player. * Can only be purchased if you have the mastery. * You can feed it to , causing it to perform a random behavior (such as love hearts). * If a ' is fed 10 snacks, it will explode into 8 small . de:V3.6 fr:V3.06 pl:V3.6 Category:Patch notes